little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Susan Test at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair, blue eyes and a periwinkle-blue mertail with clear white fins, wearing a star barrette, square glasses and a black shell bra. Her name was Susan Test. The middle schooler swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Susan! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Lumpy, Roo, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Lumpy. One of them is an 8-year-old lavender heffalump with black beady eyes, purple yarned hair, and a purple mertail with clear lilac fins. His name was Lumpy, Susan's best friend. The second one is a 3-year-old brown kangaroo joey with black beady eyes, a matching nose, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins. His name was Roo, Susan's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Susan gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Lumpy stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Roo gulped. Susan grabbed Roo's tail before the heffalump and joey could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold hooves and paws now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Lumpy and Roo to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Lumpy said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Roo responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Susan one bit. The 7th grader found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for Maw-Rays." She swam through the hole, carrying a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Lumpy smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Roo added, "Yeah - you go. Lumpy and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Lumpy exclaimed in full alarm. "Maw-Rays?!" Roo gasped, "Susan!" He and Lumpy swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the heffalump and joey got stuck. "Susan! We can't-" Lumpy grunted, as he and Roo both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Roo said, "Susan, help!" Susan looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Lumpy. Roo." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Susan started by tugging Lumpy's trunk and began to pull. "Susan, do you really think there might be Maw-Rays around here?" Lumpy whispered. After Susan pulled Lumpy in, she tugged onto Roo's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, heffalump, and joey, a Maw-Ray from "Super Mario 64" swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Susan said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Roo. After Susan pulled Roo in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Lumpy chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Roo said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor heffalump and joey caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Susan. They kind of knocked into her. "Susan!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Susan asked, as she caressed the shaking heffalump and joey with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Lumpy whispered. "We're okay now." Roo whispered. "Shhh!" said Susan. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Susan swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Lumpy cried. "Cool!" Roo exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Honest John will." said Susan, as she put her fantastic find in her blue bag. "What was that?" Lumpy gasped, "Did you hear something?" Susan looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Susan!" Roo said. "Roo, will you relax?" Susan smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Lumpy and Roo turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Maw-Ray bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Maw-Rays!!! Maw-Rays!!" Lumpy screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Roo screamed too. The Maw-Ray began chasing Lumpy, Roo, and Susan around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Lumpy and Roo kept screaming in terror. Susan accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The Maw-Ray, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Susan. The mermaid swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Lumpy and Roo. Susan pushed into Lumpy, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Roo out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the Maw-Ray from chasing them, causing Lumpy and Roo to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Roo accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The Maw-Ray decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Susan and Lumpy saw that, and the middle schooler dropped her bag. She quickly swam down and caught the joey, through the hole of an anchor. It led the May-Ray through the hole. The May-Ray didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Susan picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Lumpy said, and Pudge blew a raspberry at the brute. The Maw-Ray made a chomping sound with its mouth, scaring Lumpy and Roo. Susan laughed as she kept swimming up. "Lumpy, Roo, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Lumpy protested. Susan playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Halloween